Benutzer Diskussion:Luri
Wikistart right|130px|Willkommen Hallo Luri, das ist der erste Edit in diesem neuen Projekt: herzlich willkommen im Punk-Wiki :-) --rieke 08:10, 17. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Moin Rieke, ich muss mich jetzt erstma hier zurecht finden mit den ganzen Einstellungen usw., vor allen Dingen brauc ich erstma nen Template für Bands.^^ --Luri 08:45, 17. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Keine Hektik ;-) Was Du erstmal machen kannst, ist in Deinen Einstellungen Deine E-Mail-Adresse zu bestätigen (wichtig für andere Benutzer, damit sie Dich als Admin auch erreichen können; Deine Adresse ist dadurch nicht öffentlich einsehbar, ein Absender erfährt sie nur, wenn Du dann antwortest) und – falls noch nicht geschehen – die Sprache der Oberfläche in „de – Deutsch“ zu ändern, das macht vieles einfacher. --rieke 09:12, 17. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Weitere ganz schnelle Tipps: ::Bei der Übernahme von Artikeln aus der Wikipedia bitte Vorlage:Quelle Wikipedia beachten; habe das mal bei Slime ergänzt (ganz unten im Artikel die Vorlage muss drin sein und drin bleiben). ::MediaWiki:Monobook.css kannst Du bearbeiten, nützlich dürfte der Vergleich mit Stylesheets anderer Wikis sein, siehe Wikia:Wikia custom skins. ::Ist die längere E-Mail zum Start bereits angekommen? --rieke 09:20, 17. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Jau die Mail is angekommen. Muss ich die Vorlage auch drin bleiben, sobald der Artikel verändert wurde (wie z.B. der Artikel ganz allgemein über Punk den ich jetzt genommen hab, weil ich da manche Sachen, die nich ganz richtig waren, schon geändert hab? :Und wo kann ich das Logo des Wikis ändern? Für gewöhnlich musste das ja in der LocalSettings.php passierten. --Luri 10:00, 17. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Ja, denn auch wenn Du einige Sätze wegstreichst oder ein bisschen umformulierst, arbeitest Du ja weiterhin mit der von den Wikipedia-Autoren übernommenen Grundlage und dort werden Texte ja ebenfalls immer wieder verändert. Die Autoren verzichten, ebenso wie die Fotografen frei lizenzierter Bilder, auf weitere einschränkende Bedingungen oder ein Honorar - solange die Lizenzbestimmungen eingehalten werden. Stell Dir mal vor, was Du davon halten würdest, wenn Du hier im Punk-Wiki einen langen Text selbst formulierst und womöglich stundenlang immer wieder Sachen ergänzt - und dann, wenn Du halbwegs fertig bist, kopiert das einfach jemand und stellt ihn in die Wikipedia ein und gibt den Text damit als seinen eigenen aus … das wäre Dir bestimmt auch nicht recht. Die Alternative zum Übernehmen fremder Inhalte ist das komplette Neu- und Selbstschreiben. Die Farbgebung der Vorlage kannst Du natürlich anpassen. ::Das Logo kannst Du ganz einfach ändern, indem Du eine PNG-Datei unter dem Namen Wiki.png hochlädtst, dabei evtl. bei „Warnungen ignorieren“ das Häkchen machen. Mehr dazu, steht unter Help:Improving your Wikia#Change the logo. ::Für heute kannst Du mir auch auf dieser Seite antworten, ich schau ab und an rein :-) --rieke 10:35, 17. Jan 2007 (UTC) CSS Sag mal, aus welchem Wiki hast Du das Monobook.css übernommen? --rieke 10:50, 17. Jan 2007 (UTC) :http://www.mirai-no-senshi.de das Wiki zum Foren RPG. Es is ein verändertes Monobook.css der MediaWiki Software.--Luri 10:59, 17. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, danke, das ist gut zu wissen. Da müssen nämlich noch einige Sachen angepasst werden, u.a. weil es beim baldigen Update auf MediaWiki 1.9 sehr ungünstig ist, wenn das lokale CSS das main.css quasi vollständig überschreibt. Ich mach mich mal dran :-) --rieke 11:05, 17. Jan 2007 (UTC) Hm.... könntest du dann evtl. auch ne Veränderung vornehmen, damit der Hintergrund dieser weißen Balken (z.B. bei der Angabe, dass ein Text von Wikipedia übernommen wurde) schwarz wird, weil ich weiß grad nich, wo ich das ändern müsste. Danke im Vorraus.^^' Wegen dem Logo, du meinst, dass es genau in die andere Richtung kippt? Kann ich mich ma dran machen, nur jetzt muss ich mich erstma ans lernen für ne Mathe Klausur machen, damit ich meinen 1 Punkt in Mathe retten kann. ;) --Luri 11:22, 17. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Vorlage habe ich schon geändert. Viel Glück bei der Klausur, möglichst für mehr als einen Punkt *g* --rieke 11:24, 17. Jan 2007 (UTC) Logo Hey, sieht gut aus. Hast Du mal probiert, ob es besser aussieht, wenn es nicht nach links „aus dem Bild rauskippt“, sondern genau andersherum „ins Wiki hereinguckt“? Das ist ein alter Tipp, der viele Seiten einladender wirken lässt ,-) --rieke 11:08, 17. Jan 2007 (UTC) abcheck Hallo Luri von 2007, evtl. bekommst Du ja eine Email von Wikia ... Dann gib mir doch bitte Admin-Rechte. Ich will hier weitermachen. Respekt, Punk ! Korguell (Diskussion) 21:22, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC)